


eye of the storm

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: It's irrational to be afraid of storms. Logan knows this. It doesn't help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	eye of the storm

**Author's Note:**

> rip my storm phobia is alive and well :)

If someone wanted to ask Logan what a thunderstorm is, he could tell you by rote. He could describe the rain falling, pattering on the leaves of the trees and dripping off the petals of the flowers. He could discourse at length about the necessity of the atmosphere releasing energy, or the importance of keeping the earth in electrical balance. He could talk about what happens when lightning flashes, jagged, across the cloud-strewn sky, or the thunder that rocks the world and echoes in his ears.

He cannot, for the life of him, explain what makes him so _scared_ of them.

The bright flash of lightning makes him jump, while the boom of thunder makes him want to clap his hands over his ears and hunker down in his room. The thick downpour of rain is a relief, but only just. If he recites enough facts about the water cycle, perhaps he-

A particularly vicious crack of thunder echoes through the mind palace, tearing a whimper free before he can stifle it.

"Lo?" Virgil asks, his voice thick with sleep. "Are you okay?"

"Everything is fine," Logan says, deftly avoiding the question. "Please go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"So do you," Virgil points out. He sits up, the blanket falling to his waist. Logan has the edge of his side captured in a death grip, his knuckles white with strain. "Seriously, Lo. What's wrong?"

Lightning lights up his bedroom and he cringes into the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as if he can rid himself of the afterimage that way.

"Logan?" Virgil asks cautiously. His voice is soft, like Logan is a wild, skittish thing. Perhaps the comparison isn't inaccurate. "Is it the storm?"

"I know it is illogical," Logan says, his voice tight. "Irrational. There is nothing scary about thunderstorms, but-"

"I can list like ten things off the top of my head," Virgil says. "But that wouldn't be helpful, would it?" Logan shakes his head. "It's okay to be afraid, Lo." Surprised, Logan turns his head, staring at his boyfriend.

"You- you don't think I'm ridiculous?" Logan asks. Virgil shakes his head, vehement.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I did," Virgil says. "You always help me when I'm scared of shit. I want to help you, too. What would help you the most, Lo? What can I do?"

"I- Noise-canceling headphones would help," Logan admits in an abashed mumble. "And perhaps- if you're all right with it, of course-"

"Cuddling?" Virgil suggests. His face warming, Logan nods. Virgil scoots closer, until he can put his arms around Logan. He snaps his fingers and his headphones fall into Logan's lap.

"There you go," Virgil says. "I love you, Lo. It's okay. Okay? It's all right that you're afraid. Everyone's afraid of something. There's nothing wrong with it."

"Thank you," Logan says. He rests in his boyfriend's embrace, headphones settled on his ears, as Virgil scrolls through his phone, showing Logan cute cat photos.

Lightning still flashes occasionally, but Logan only has eyes for Virgil.

_I will be all right,_ he thinks, and is startled to realize that it's the truth. _Everything will be all right._

Eventually, they both drift back to sleep in a tangle of limbs, woken in the morning by a wash of pale sunlight.

The storm has passed.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.nssl.noaa.gov/education/svrwx101/thunderstorms/faq/
> 
> thunderstorms are interesting


End file.
